Bad End World Wiki
Welcome! Bad End World... "Bad End?" What does that entail? What does it imply? Bad end... all around are beds. Some are empty, some have people in them. There is a nurse heading to the bed nearby... Her hair is long and red... er... blonde? She turns to look at you and you realize she is missing half of her face. Her intact other half gives you a smile and... the person in the bed beside yours sits up. This person is patched together by sturdy-looking thread... You look down at yourself and- and... you are dead. Bad End World is a nightmarish. but cheerful world. The people are nice, if a little bit mutilated. All who die horrible deaths end up here, in the "Patched Heart Hospital" to get fixed up. Some enter the world in multiple pieces, so the doctors and nurses need to fix that right away. A Letter from The Mayor! Dear newcomer, There are many places to visit in the village to visit. The hospital, where you can volunteer to help the nurses or just meet and greet the newbies and give them the rundown. Let's see... right beside the hospital, on the left, is an apartment building. This building, when one looks up at it from the sidewalk of a busy street, ascends into the sky endlesssly. There is no end to the apartment building, and rent is free. You just have to clean up after yourself. You get a key upon going inside and checking in at the front desk, where an old lady with no lower jaw waves at you and hands you a sweater she knitted herself. She will also hand you the key to your room, which comes with a fob. On the fob is a magnet that will drag you to your room when you press a button on the side. Your room is empty when you enter. Decorate it however you like! Oh! On the right of the hospital, is a cute little bakery! That's where the cool-kids hang out. Like me! I am cool. I think? The bakery is called "Diabetic Wonderland." All those who were diabetic in life and could not enjoy sugar can now do so in mass quantities. Isn't that great? It's not like it'll kill them! The bakery is quite small, but has several booths and tables for customers to sit at. The first cup of coffee and a slice of cake or pie is free. There's the graveyard, where the older dead sleep. It's where you go when you have grown bored of the afterlife, but their families visit them often. There are lots of parks and swimming pools, some beaches and fANCY RESTAURANTS. FOOD. Yep, if you have tastebuds, you can enjoy food still! Awesome, right? Anyway, just have fun. And don't cause trouble or drama! Haven't we had enough drama? Or am I talking about "trauma"...? Either way, be good! Vote for me! With luck, Daniel the Mayor. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse